I found you TaorisKristao
by Panda Gege
Summary: ketika kita di pertemukan oleh masalah yang sama,awal pertemuan... akan kuberitahu apa yang kulihat...bahkan tubuhmu pas sekali kupeluk..huang zi Tao "k-kris"This is Taoris/Kristao
1. Chapter 1

I FOUND YOU CHAPTER 1

Cast Taoris

And member of EXO

Gender :Yaoi,Romance,Hurt

rated : T (MUNGKIN BERUBAH) XD

annyeong yorobun :)

kali ini aku lagi seneng2 bgt sama FF Taoris,jadi cast kali ini adalah Taoris/Kristao couple :) moga pada suka

dan untuk FF Red Hair aku bakal publish besok :)mianhe kalo lamaaanya kebangetan yaa

untuk FF Baekyeol at school infirmary yg sebelumnya,ia bener bgt itu cerita asal mulanya dari komik kesukaan aku dengan judul yang sama yaitu at school infirmary :) , sedikit aku rubah sana sini awalnya aku mau kasih tau di akhir tapi lupa :p mianhee ne and gomawo yang uda ngasih tahu :)

An this Panda present****

Pertama kali...

Aku menemukan seseorang ...

Yang membawaku dalam kehidupan...

Yang memberi tujuan hidup untuku...

Hanya seorang...

(Kris)

Kukira aku begitu mengenalnya..

Tapi,bahkan kupikir aku tidak mengetahui siapa dia sesungguhnya...

That's hurt to belive but..this is Real...

(Tao)

*I Found you*

Di dunia ini tidak ada satupun yang adil,begitu kenyataan yang dipercaya oleh seorang Huang Zi Tao ia menyadarinya saat ia mulai kehidupan yang keras bersama bibinya di china karena ia tidak mempunyai orang tua,ia mulai hidup dengan bibinya saat berumur 6 tahun,awalnya ia bersyukur bahwa ada seseorang yang menginginkannya hidup dan merawatnya,bibinya begitu baik dan membiarkan Zi Tao melakukan semua yang dia sukai.

"bibi bukankah kita akan kekuil hari ini?"

Saat itu Zi tao berumur 18 tahun,hari itu adalah hari kematian pamannya dan sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya pasti mereka akan pergi ke bukit untuk berdoa,Tao merasa sedari pagi ada sesuatu yang aneh,pagi tadi rumah mereka dia datangi oleh segerombolan orang berjas hitam,Tao merasa sepertinya orang-orang itu meminta sesuatu dari bibinya 'sebuah barang?' mungkin saja,Tao tidak terlalu jelas mendengarkan pembicaraan bibinya tersebut karena ia hanya bisa mengintip dari pintu dapur yang jaraknya lumayan jauh setelah keempat orang itu pergi,Tao melihat wajah bibinya sangat pucat dan penuh kegelisahan.

"bibi?"

"eoh?...ya kita akan pergi...tentu saja.."ucap bibinya dengan nada sedikit panik dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

Tao berpikir sejenak dan memilih untuk membiarkannya saja,toh jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pasti bibinya akan memberitahunya.

kuil

Setelah memberi berdoa bersama bibinya,Tao memilih untuk pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar,disini begitu sejuk,ia memandang sekeliling dan memilih untuk merebahkan dirinya di rumput.

"hem...sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"ia berbisik sambil memejamkan matanya.

Walaupun umur Tao baru 18 tahun,ia sangat dewasa yah tepatnya ia mencoba menjadi dewasa setelah kematian ibu dan ayahnya ia berfikir untuk tidak menyusahkan orang lain,karna ia tidak mau di buang ,sejujurnya terkadang hatinya sangat ingin bermanja pada orang lain tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya,temanpun ia tak punya.

"sudah 12 tahun..."

"kapan ya?kapan aku bisa mengeluh,mengucapkan apa yang ingin kuucapkan...punya teman banyak..."ia menatap langit.

Langit sangat indah,biru terang dengan sedikit awan

"ibu kau disana?bersama ayah?"Tao mengangkat tangannya kelangit seperti berusaha menggapai sesuatu.

"ibu...apa aku sekarang,terlalu menyedihkan?kuharap ibu tidak kecewa dengan diriku.."Tao tersenyum simpul.

Tao memejamkan matanya,lama...sampai ada sesuatu yang menghalangi jalan cahaya matahari di wajahnya.

"mau sampai kapan kau tidur anak bodoh?cepat bangun!"seseorang berteriak dan menendang kakinya.

Tao membuka matanya,siapa dia?

"siapa kau?"

"jangan banyak tanya,cepat ikut aku"

Tao mengernyitkan keningnya siapa paman itu?ia mengikuti laki-laki itu menuruni bukit.

"siapa kau?"Tao bertanya lagi.

"cih..aku orang yang akan mengantarmu ke rumah bos"

"bos?apa maksudmu?"

"kau dijual oleh bibimu karena ia tidak bisa membayar hutang,cepatlah!naik ke mobil kita tidak punya waktu"

Di jual?

"kau bercanda?mana-"

"cepat naik KUBILANG!"Pria itu berteriak kencang ke arah Tao.

Tao masih terdiam,ia masih tidak percaya bahwa bibinya yang sudah hidup bersama selama 12 tahun menjualnya?tapi kenapa?bukankah selama ini ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan?ia tidak pernah mengeluh atau meminta sesuatu walaupun bibinya pasti akan membelikan apa saja untuknya bahkan bahkan ia tidak pernah menanyai bibinya bagaimana orang tuanya meninggal,tidak pernah...ia terlalu takut ia dibuang...dan sekarang itu terjadi.

"aishhh..."pria itu menarik lengan Tao memaksanya masuk mobil.

"le-lepaskan aku!lepas..a-aku ini..tidak mungkin..."Tao meronta dengan mulut bergetar dan mata berkaca.

Pria itu berhasil membawanya masuk dan segera menjalankan mobil,Tubuh Tao bergetar,ia mengucek matanya mencoba untuk tidak menangis!aku tidak akan terlihat lemah di depan semua orang!

Ia terus memperhatikan papan jalan dan sepertinya ia mengerti ia akan di bawa kemana...bandara.

* * *

Other place

Ditempat lain,seorang laki-laki tua dengan penuh kharisma berjalan menyusuri sebuah gedung perusahaan,setiap orang yang melihatnya membungkukan badan .Star Corp adalah salah satu perusahaan yang paling berpengaruh di bidang furnitur,makanan,tekstil dan berbagai merek pakain dan sepatu.

Padahal perusahaan ini masih belum lama berdiri,tapi semua ini karena anaknya..yah anaknya yang berbakat.

Ia tiba di sebuah ruangan,tepatnya ruang kerja anaknya.

"dimana dia?"ia bertanya kepada asistennya.

"kurasa di ruang pribadinya tuan,akan aku panggilkan segera."

Orang itu berbalik dan menelfon.

"ia akan segera kemari,silahkan tuan duduk dulu"

Pria tua itu menunggu beberapa menit hingga 30 menit ia tidak tahan ia berdiri dan hendak keluar sampai pintu di belakang meja kerja di ruang itu terbuka.

"ah...anda sudah datang?"ucap seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam,ia memakai setelan kemeja putih celana hitam yang begitu pas di tubuhnya.

Pria tua itu menggeram kecil dan berusaha menahan amarah.

"kukira kau akan pergi dengan 30 menit tapi ternyata masih belum?"ia menyeringai menatap pria tua itu.

"apa kabarmu kris?"pria itu mencoba tersenyum pada pria tinggi yang sesuangguhnya adalah anak satu-satunya.

"kabar?lebih baik dari pada saat aku masih tinggal denganmu"kris duduk di depan meja kerjanya dan mulai membuka berkas-berkas penting.

"dan jika hanya itu yang ingin anda tanyakan sialahkan pergi karena setelah ini aku masih ada meeting dengan klien..."

"kris dengarkan appa dulu.."

"lay-ssi...silahkan antarkan tuan Wu keluar."ucap Kris menatap asistennya.

Lay menghelan nafas dan menghampiri tuan Wu

"baiklah jika kau ingin aku pergi,aku kemari hanya ingin bilang aku mengirimu hadiah...sudah kukirim ke apartmenmu kuharap kau tidak menolaknya"

Setelah berkata begitu tuan Wu berbalik dan pergi,Kris menatap pintu yang tertutup dan memejamkan matanya.

"bahkan kau baru memberiku hadiah disaat seperti ini...cih.."

Wu Yi Fan atau Kris,adalah pemilik Star corp,ia mempunyai kenangan yang pahit bersama ayahnya ketika ia yang tiba-tiba serakah dan kasar semenjak kematian ibunya ia selalu tidak ada di rumah dan tidak setelah beberapa bulan kematian ibunya Kris tidak pernah bicara dengan ayahnya,ia hanya menyampaikannya pada asisten,ayahnya sangat sibuk bekerja ,dan Kris bertekan untuk mengalahkan perusahaan ayahnya dan membuat ayahnya merasakaan bahwa ia memebutuhkan Kris.

* * *

"turun"

Tao memilih untuk menuruti perintah paman itu,ia melihat sekeliling...

Dimana ini?

Setelah menaiki pesawat lalau mereka sampai di sebuah gedung apartemen.

"ayo ikuti aku dan jangan coba-coba kabur"pria itu memasuki geduang apartemen mewah dan membawanya ke lantai 8.

_Apa aku akan di jadiakan budak?atau lebih parah?_pikir Tao panik

Pria itu memasuki kamar yang sangat mewah dimata Tao,kamar besar dan mewah dan berkelas.

"cepat ganti bajumu dengan ini setelah itu kau harus disini menunggu "pria itu menyerahkan bungkusan.

"a-apa?lalu aku.."

"tetaplah disini dan tunggu saja!mengerti?"pria itu menatap Tao tajam.

Tao mengangguk lemah,laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"sebenarnya dimana ini?aku ingin pulang"ia melihat sekeliling dan mengeluh,ia menatap bungkusan yang berisi kaos celana jeans yang di berikan paman ia memilih berganti pakaian,

"tempat ini benar-benar mewah..."ia berkeliling menatap furnitur yang kelihatannya sangat mahal.

Ceklek...tiba-tiba pintu terbukan,dan menampakan seseorang yang tinggi berada menghadap pintu dan membelakangi Tao.

pria itu menoleh...

ia terlihat sangat terkejut dan mundur seketika..

"siapa kau?!"

to be continue

g menarik?yah aku usahain di chap berikutnya akan lebih menarik lagi dan moga g ada typo _

ne ne ne...RCL please :) :) :) :) ripiuu ya karena itu pengaruh bgt bwt gimana kelanjutan ini FF :)


	2. Chapter 2

I Found You Chapter 2

Cast : Taoris/Kristao and other EXO member

genre : Yaoi,Romance,Family,Hurt

Rating : T

this is chapter two yorobun :) :)

moga kali ini lebih menarik dan bikin penasaran dari pada chapter sebelumnya ya :)

and gomawoo bgt yg ud ripiiuu aky bahagia walaupun cuma 1 2 tapi itu tandanya readers menghargai akuu

langsung ajj

this is Panda present

"jadi..kau bahkan tidak tahu kenapa kau disini?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kris bertanya dan lagi-lagi hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Tao.

Dari beberapa menit yang lalu mereka terus seperti itu,kris bertanya Tao mengangguk kemudian hening...

Kenapa Tao tidak bicara sepatah katapun?

"hey...kenapa kau diam saja?"akhirnya Kris tidak tahan juga.

Tao tetap menundukan wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan.

Kris menarik nafas,ia memejamkan matanya lalu menatap Tao lagi.

_Sebenarnya siapa dia?_

_Dan bagaimana dia bisa masuk kedalam apartemenku?_

Tiba-tiba Kris menemukan sebuah kertas di atas meja,ia mengambil dan membacanya.

_Itu adalah hadiahmu..._

_Kuharap kau menyukainya_

_Dia akan melakukan apapun untukmu_

_Appa_

_Tell me that's was totaly a lie!_

_Bagaimana si tua itu memberinya hadiah seorang ...budak?pembantu?_

_It's crazy!dan bahkan anak itu tidak tahu apapun untuk apa dia di bawa kemari..._

_Dia bahkan masih muda.._

"hey kau...apa kau tahu dengan seorang yang bernama tuan Wu?"tanya Kris

Tao terlonjak,lalu mengangguk.

Kris mendekat ke arah Tao yang masih terus duduk di sofa.

"sekarang ceritakan padaku,bagaimana kau bisa sampai disini?dan bagaimana kau bisa mengenal tuan Wu"tanya Kris berjongkok di depan Tao.

"aku mengenal tuan Wu,karena bibiku bilang dia orang baik yang membantu kehidupan kami...aku hanya pernah mendengar namanya dan tidak pernah melihat wajahnya."

Rahang Kris mengeras.._orang baik? Aku yakin dia sudah merencanakan ini._

"lalu..aku dijual...paman itu bilang aku di jual oleh...bibiku ..."ujar Tao lirih.

Kris melotot menatap Tao..

"dia bilang..bibiku tidak bisa melunasi hutang,dan dia menyerahkan aku...lalu aku dibawa kemari dan paman itu menyuruhku menunggu"

Kris melihat Tao seperti mau menangis,tapi ia menahannya dan menyeka matanya berkali-kali.

Tubuhnya bergetar,sepertinya ia sudah sangat benar-benar tidak tahan!bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan hal seperti itu kepadanya?dari cara bicaranya saja Kris mengerti bahwa ia masih kecil.

Kris mengusap kepala Tao ia benar-benar tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu.

"hei siapa namamu?"ucap Kris lagi-lagi dengan suara yang sangat lembut,ia terlalu takut jika ia melukainya.

"Tao..H-Huang Zi Tao"Tao menatap Kris yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"baiklah Tao...namaku Kris"Kris tersenyum simpul.

"apa kau ingin pulang?"

Tao terdiam,seperti berfikir...

"sejujurnya..aku ingin pulang dan tinggal dengan bibi seperti biasa ..tapi aku sudah di buang olehnya.."

"apa kau ingin tinggal bersamaku?"Kris bartanya lagi.

"kau?tapi..bahkan kau tak mengenalku "

Kris tersenyum,ia berdiri.

"anggap saja kita sudah kenal,lagi pula selain disini kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana pun benar?"

Tao mengedipkan matanya,bahka ia tidak tak tahu dimana dia sekarang.

"kenapa..kenapa kau menolongku?bahkan aku tidak melakukan apapun untukmu?"

"hanya ingin..."

Tao refleks mempoutkan bibirnya,jawaban klise menurutnya.

Kris yang melihat itu tertawa kecil.

"mungkin karena kau mirip denganku?"

Tao menatap Kris yang berbalik berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

_Mirip dengannya?aku?_

"ah dan aku bisa meminta pertolonganmu ?Tao?"Kris tersenyum menatap Tao

Tao menatapnya aneh,senyum itu...bukan ia bukan tersenyum..tapi menyeringai

* * *

Esok paginya Kris pergi ke kantor dengan wajah cerah,semua bawahannya yang melihat wajah Kris yang begitu cerah terheran-heran tapi ada juga yeoja-yeoja yang pingsan melihat senyum simpul merupakan kejadian langka yang pernah mereka temui .

"selamat pagi tuan Kris"Lay yang sudah ada di dalam kantor Kris memberi hormat serta senyuman kecil.

"pagi lay"Kris tersenyum simpul.

Membuat lay terpana tak berkedip...apa ia salah lihat? #ok ini terlalu lebay -_-

"apa anda sedang bahagia sekali?"ucap Lay sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"ahh kau tahu,akhirnyaa setelah sekian lama aku bisa membalas dendam "Kris menyeringai penuh arti

"maksud anda ..?tuan Wu?"

"benar sekali"

"tapi..bagaimana..?"

"aku membutuhkan bantuan seorang panda yang sangat manis"Kris tersenyum lebar.

Lay semakin bingung panda?apa maksudnya?

At Kris apart***

Tao baru bangun dari tidurnya dan heran karena ia tidak menemukan Kris malah menemukan kertas yang bertulisan bahwa Kris pergi kerja dan Tao boleh makan apa saja yang ada di dalam kulkas.

Tao mengobrak abrik isi kulkas Kris,ia menemukan pizza siap saji begitu banyak dan minuman soda,bir,wine dan kawan-kawan bersarang di dalam kulkas.

"apa dia selama ini hanya memakan ini?sulit dipercaya ia masih bisa hidup sehat"

Tao mengambil satu pizza dan melirik sekeliling dapur Kris yang sangat rapi seperti baru.

"ia pasti tidak pernah menggunakannya sekali pun."

Tao kembali mengingat kejadian kemarin...

Apa ia serius?

FLASHBACK***

"A-APA?tunanganmu?"Tao terkejut setengah mati.

"sttt...hanya pura-pura Tao.."

"apa kau gila Kris?kita sama-sama laki-laki...kau kau..."

"aku tahu,maka dari itu rencanaku akan berhasil jika aku menjalankannya dengan sesama jenis,tapi aku bahkan tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa karena aku tidak punya teman atau saudara"

Ucap Karis panjang lebar.

Tao terdiam,_tidak punya teman atau saudara?dia sama sepertiku..._

"tapi Kris,sebenarnya untuk apa kita berpura-pura?"Tao menatap heran Kris.

"aku...sama sepertimu...kita memiliki perasaan yang sama,terbuang dan aku ingin membalas dendam pada orang yang telah membuatku merasakn hal itu"ucap Kris dingin.

Untuk sesaat Tao merasa ada sesuatu dengan perkataan Kris barusan,bukan..bukan perasaan dendam..ia merasa Kris kesepian?...

Tao menatapnya lekat,Kris masih menundukan kepalanya.

Mungkin tidak ada salahnya mencoba,lagipula dia sudah mau menampungku disini.

"baiklah..aku akan membantumu"ucap Tao pelan.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya cepat,menatap Tao ragu.

"iya,aku akan membantumu"Tao tersenyum kecil

Kris ikut tersenyum,"Xie xie Tao"

"eum…tapi kau janji satu hal padaku"

Kris mengernyitkan dahi.

"beritahu aku"

"aku akan memberitahumu setelah rencanamu selesai Kris"

Hening…

"baiklah,"

Kris POV

"Lay…bagaimana menurutmu?"

"kukira rencana itu mungkin sedikit keterlaluan tuan Kris,untuk awal rencanamu"

"benarkah?menurutku itu sepadan"Kris mengangkat alis.

"yah itu hanya saran,lagipula walaupun aku tidak setujupun aku yakin tuan tidak akan membtalkannya bukan?"

"kau sangat tahu aku Lay…tentu saja aku tak akan segan-segan .."Kris menyeringai.

"ini baru awal…awal balas dendamku"

see you next chap


	3. Chapter 3

I Found You

Chapter 3

Cast : Taoris / Kristao and other member EXO

Genre : Romance,Hurt,Family

Rating : T (mungkin bisa berubah sejalannya waktu kekeke~)

Annyeongg J

Akhirnya chap 3 dateng readers ! jongmal mianhe kalo di chap 2 masih banyak typo bertebaran aku bakal lebih teliti lagi dan berusaha biar g ada typo lagi readers.

Nah moga chap 3 ini kalian lbh suka dan g bosen ya J dan lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya J

Happy read

Panda present

Tao Pov*

Sudah dua minggu semenjak kejadian Tao tiba-tiba berada di dalam apartemen Kris,sekarang Tao sudah mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan apartemen Kris yang selalu sepi,ia benar-benar bosan!Bayangkan saja,ia hanya bisa menonton tv,bermain game,dan bermain di balkon.

"aku seperti dikurung"ucap Tao mengeluh,kali ini ia memilih diam di kamar dan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"kenapa dia pelit sekali dua miinggu...dua mingguuu"teriak Tao frustasi.

Tao sudah berkali-kali meminta Kris untuk membiarkannya keluar jalan-jalan,tapi Kris selalu menolaknya dengan alasan dia masih belum mengenal jalan dan bisa-bisa ia hilang.

Kali ini Tao benar-benar kesal dan berencana tidak akan bicara apapun jika Kris datang nanti,tapi sampai sekarang Kris belum pulang juga!padahal biasanya Kris sudah pulang jam 10 sekarang sudah jam 11 sebenarnya bukan sifat Tao merajuk seperti ini ,entahlah ia hanya ia ingin melakukannya .Dan ini pertama kalinya ia membiarkan egonya menang dan memilih untuk tidak bersikap pura-pura dewasa di depan Kris.

"aku ingin keluar keluar keluar keluar keluararr! Aku ingin keluarr hiks...hiks.."Tao tiba-tiba menangis sesenggukan.

Tanpa Tao sadari sedari tadi Kris sudah datang dan mendengarkan keluah kesahnya dari luar pintu kamar Tao.

Kris tertawa kecil mendengar teriakan Tao,_dia benar-benar masih kekanakan_

Kris akhirnya memilih mengetuk pintu kamar Tao.

"Tao kau di dalam?keluarlah aku mau bicara"ucap Kris mendengar suara-suara dari kamar Tao.

Cklek

Tao mengintip dari dalam kamar

"ayo aku ingin bicara"ucap Kris.

"aku tidak akan keluar sebelum kau janji mengijinkanku keluar jalan-jalan"ucap Tao.

"sekarang kita akan membahasnya Zi Tao"ucap Kris sambil berbalik.

* * *

"jadi...aku boleh keluar?"

"yah..tapi sesuai dengan perkataanku kau hanya boleh keluar bersamaku saja."ucap Kris.

"bagaimana aku bisa keluar denganmu?bahkan kau sibuk setiap hari"ucap Tao kesal.

"tenang saja,aku sudah mengaturnya,besok pagi aku akan mengosongkan waktu puas?"ucap Kris lagi.

Tao terdiam,ia menjadi sedikit tidak enak,bagaimanapun ia tahu Kris begitu sibuk dan pasti sangat lelah.

"kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku pergi sendiri?aku tahu alasan bahwa' kau akan tersesat' hanya omong kosong Kris"tanya Tao menatap Kris tajam.

Kris balik menatap Tao,mereka bertatapan sedikit lama,lalu Kris tersenyum kecil.

"kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya cepat.

"kalau begitu panggil aku Gege"Kris menyeringai.

"ya!Kris!"Tao berteriak kesal.

"bukankah memang seharusnya begitu?aku lebih tua darimu 3 tahun!"

Tao menundukan kepalanya,memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kris tapi,menurutnya aneh jika tiba-tiba memanggilnya dengan sebutan gege itu menjadi sangat memalukan.

"hey panda,bahakan kau belum pernah memanggilku Gege semenjak kita bertemu"ucap Kris apa salahnya memanggil dia Gege?itu hal biasa.

"bu-bukan begitu saat pertama bertemu denganmu menurutku aneh jika memanggilmu Gege,yah bagaimanapun kau terlihat..terlihat"ucap Tao terbata.

Kris memajukan wajahnya.

"apa?"

"itu...kau terlihat lebih tampan dariku dan itu membutku terlihat jelek sekali jika dibandingkan denganmu...juga kau tidak terlihat tua"ucap Tao pelan,setelah mengatakan itu semua wajahnya seketika memerah ia memandang Kris sekilas dan menundukan wajahnya lagi.

Kris yang mendengar ucapan Tao hanya terdiam,matanya masih terpaku pada wajah Tao yang memerah.

"Kris?Kris?"Tao melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kris.

"Huang Zi Tao,apa kau pernah bercermin?"

"cermin?tentu saja"

"lalu apa yang kau lihat?"

"tentu saja aku sendiri."Ucap Tao bingung.

"bukan,maksudku"Kris melihat sekeliling,lalu menarik tangan Tao ke arah meja rias.

"sekarang apa yang kau lihat?"ucap Kris di samping Tao.

"aku dan kau?"ucap Tao ragu.

"ya,fokus pada dirimu,sekarang kau gambarkan dirimu"

"aku?aku tinggi,kulitku tidak terlalu bagus sepertimu,wajahku menyeramkan karna aku memiliki lingkarang mata sedari kecil,tubuhku juga kurus"

Kris tersenyum kecil,ia mendekat ke belakang Tao.

"sekarang akan kuberitahu apa yang kulihat,aku melihat seorang pria tinggi bermata panda yang sangat menggemaskan"tangan Kris menyentuh pipi Tao dan merambat ke sekitar matanya.

Wajah Tao kembali memerah,ia menunduk tapi tangan Kris mengangkat dagunya dengan cepat.

"Kulitmu sangat halus bahkan memiliki aroma tersendiri yang sangat memabukan Huang Zi Tao."bisik Kris.

Wajah Tao semakin memerah,ia berusaha untuk tidak menatap Kris.

" Dan tubuhmu juga sangat pas untuk seorang pria,kau lihat tubuhmu pas sekali di pelukanku?"Kris perlahan memeluk Tao dari belakang,tangannya melingkar di perut Tao.

"K-Kris..."Tao merasa jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

"hem?"

"kau-kau tidak perlu memeluku begitu"

"aku hanya membuktikan,apa kau tidak suka aku peluk?"ucap Kris terdengar sedikit kecewa.

"bu-bukan tapi...kau membuatku gugup"

"benarkah?kalau begitu aku akan sering-sering memelukmu Tao"Kris tersenyum lebar,ia menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Tao.

_Tuhan ..._

_Ini pertama kalinya dadaku berdebar karena perbuatan orang lain..._

_Entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia..._

Batin Tao.

Kris POV*

_Apa yang akau lakukan?_

_Memeluknya?bahkan aku terdengar seperti penggombal lihai dengan terus memujinya..._

_Aghh tubuhku seperti benar-benar menginginkannya_

Wajahnya bertambah merah ketika kupeluk,dan aku benar-benar bisa merasakan aroma tubuhnya dengan jelas.

"Kris,sampai kapan kau akan memelukku?"cicitnya,bahkan suaranya terdengar lebih manis dari dekat.

"sampai aku puas..."

Ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ini tidak nyaman"rengek Tao

Hatiku mencelos._tidak nyaman?_

"baiklah.."aku mulai mengendorkan pelukanku menjauh dari punggung Tao.

Ia berbalik dan menatapku.

"aku lebih suka begini"tiba-tiba Tao melingkarkan tangannya di leherku dan memelukku.

_Ap..apa ini?_

"Ta-Tao?"

"aku lebih suka begini,kau diam saja Ge"

_Dia memanggilku apa?_

"apa?kau bilang apa?"Aku mencoba memastikan.

"kubilang Gege diam saja"ia semakin erat memeluku.

Aku tersenyum senang,tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya.

_Apa aku..jatuh cinta?_

* * *

Esoknya sesuai perjanjian,Kris akan menemani Tao keluar hari ini.

Tapi sedari tadi Tao hanya memanyunkan bibirnya dan berdiri di depan kamar Kris,semalam Kris sudah berjanji akan menemaninya jam 8,tapi sekarang sudah jam 9!dan Kris masih belum keluar,bisa saja Tao masuk dan mengecek apa Kris sudah bangun apa belum,tapi karena kejadian semalam ia bahkan tidak bisa tidur nyenyak.

_Masuk tidak?masuk tidak?Tao terus berkutat dengan pikirannya._

_Tapi jika aku tidak membangunkannya maka hari ini aku batal bermain di luar _

_Aku tidak mau_

_Sudahlah lebih baik aku masuk saja._

Cklek

Tao menjulurkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Kris.

Dan Bingo!Kris masih tertidur nyenyak.

Tao mendekat ke arah kasur Kris._Bahkan saat tidur pun ia masih sangat tampan_

"Ge..Gege..cepat bangun bukankah kau sudah janji menemaniku hari ini?"ucap Tao pelan.

Kris tidak merespon.

Tao bingung,bagaimana ia harus membangunkan Kris?

"Gege ayo bangun"Tao menggoyang-goyangkan pundak Kris.

"eungh..."Kris malah berbalik membelakangi Tao.

"aishh Kris Gege bangunnnn!"teriak Tao.

Hening

Kris masih belum bangun.

_Ya tuhan dia benar-benar sulit di bangunkan!lalu bagaimana caranya ia bangun pagi untuk ke kantor setiap hari?_

Mata tao menangkap tumpukan jam alaram di samping kasur bukan hanya 1,2 tapi 10 jam alaram,_kenapa bisa sebanyak ini?_

Ia mengambil satu.

_Pantas,sepertinya ia lupa memasangnya hari ini._

Tiba-tiba Tao tersenyum kecil.

Ia mengatur semua alaram itu bersamaan.

Dan..KRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG..KRINGGGGGGGGGGG..K RINGGGGGGGGG

"AGHHHHH..."Kris terbangun dan langsung terjatuh kelantai.

Tao tertawa terbahak di samping kasur Kris.

Kris mengucek matanya,dan melihat Tao memegangi perutnya sambil tertawa.

"aduhh perutku..ahh benar-benar lucu"Tao terus tertawa tanpa memperhatikan Kris yang sekarang tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Baru kali ini sesuatu yang konyol terjadi pada Kris yang selalu terlihat perfect di mata Tao.

Dan ini juga kali pertama Kris melihat Tao tertawa begitu kencang.

"ya...hentikan sampai kapan kau terus tertawa?"akhirnya Kris merasa kesal dan berdiri.

"ah tunggu Ge,aku tidak bisa berhenti hahaha ekspresimu benar-benar lucu"Tao membekap mulutnya yang terus tertawa.

"eoh?kau berani mengerjaiku panda?"ucap Kris tawa Tao terhenti,ia berdeham dan menatap Kris.

"a-ani..habis Gege tidak mau bangun terpaksa"ucap Tao mengangkat bahu.

"memangnya ada apa kau membangunkanku?"

Tao sweatdrop,memang di dunia ini tidak ada yang orang seperti Kris yang terlihat sempurna ia ternyata pelupan dan sulit sekali bangun pagi.

"kau sudah janji menemaniku keluar hari ini"ucap Tao datar.

"ahh..benar,mianhe Gege lupa"

"aishh menyebalkan!aku akan tunggu di depan Ge"ucap Tao kesal meninggalkan Kris.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kris sudah di depan pintu menghampiri Tao.

"ayo"Kris memandang Tao.

Saat Kris membuka pintu ia berbalik dan memandang Tao,tepatnya rambut hitam Tao.

"tunggu,"Kris menahan tangan Tao yang hendak keluar.

Tao menoleh menatap heran Kris yang kini sedang mengatur rambutnya.

"apa yang gege lakukan?"

"membenarkan tatan rambutmu"

Tao hanya mengangguk paham,ia membiarkan Kris memainkan rambut depannya.

Lalu matanya menatap wajah Kris,Tao bersemu,sadar bahwa jarak mereka sangat dekat.

Ia memilih menunduk.

_Ia terlalu tampan,pasti banyak yeoja yang tergila-gila padanya._

Jika di pikir-pikir,sudah berapa banyak yeoja yang di kencani oleh Kris?dengan wajah tampannya pasti banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

_Apa mereka juga selalu diperlakukan lembut seperti ini oleh Kris?_

_Ah mungkin,bahkan lebih dari ini _batin Tao.

"ya selesai...Tao?"

"ah..terima kasih Gege"Tao tersenyum kecil.

Ia lalu melesat pergi keluar dari apartemen Kris.

_Kenapa? Apa ia tak suka?_

Batin Kris.

* * *

Mereka sedang berada di myeongdong,Tao bilang ia ingin membeli tas gucci kesukaannya.

Kris hanya mengangguk dan menemaninya memilih,tapi sedari tadi Tao terlihat diam saja dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

_Apa dia sakit?_

"Ge..aku ingin yang ini saja"Tao menyodorkan sebuah tas pada Kris.

"hanya satu?"

"ya..aku hanya ingin itu"

"baiklah..tunggu di depan saja ok?"

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

Kris membayar tas itu dan menghampiri Tao yang tengah bersender di depan kaca toko.

"ini..sekarang kita mau kemana?"

"pulang.."ucap Tao kesal.

Kris terkejut.

"kau kenapa panda?ada yang membuatmu tak nyaman?"

"tidak aku tak apa-apa,aku hanya ingin pulang."ucap Tao ketus.

"hem..baiklah kita akan pulang,tapi bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu ?"tawar Kris.

"baiklah terserah Gege"

Akhirnya Kris memutuskan membawa Tao ke restoran.

"kau ingin apa Tao?"

"terserah Gege"ucap Tao pendek.

"baiklah,kalau begitu pelayan! ..."Kris mengengkat tangannya.

Seorang gadis muda menghampirinya dengan tersenyum-senyum.

"iya tuan anda ingin memesan apa?"

"tolong dua steak tenderloin satu capucino satu coffe."

"baik tuan,jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu silahkan panggil .permisi"pelayan itu terus memandang Kris dan tersenyum centil.

Tao melengos melihat kecentilan pelayan tadi.

_Apa-apan itu? Bahkan disini pun semua yeoja terus bersikap centil pada Kris._

_Mereka benar-benar mengganggu. _Umpat Tao kesal.

sebenarnya apa yang membuat Tao kesal?

FLASHBACK**

Saat Tao memilih tas kesukaannya tak sengaja beberapa yeoja yang berada di sampingnya berbisik-bisik tentang Kris.

"lihat..uwahh dia benar-benar tampan"

"ahh bagaimana jika kita mendekatinya eonni?sepertinya dia sendiri saja"

Tao yang mendengar itu menjadi kesal dan segera melesat ke samping Kris.

"Ge..aku ingin yang ini saja"Tao menyodorkan sebuah tas pada Kris.

"hanya satu?"

"ya..aku hanya ingin itu"

"baiklah..tunggu di depan saja ok?"

Tao mengangguk mengerti.

Ia menunggu di depan toko,tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat banyak sekali yeoja yang sepertinya menunggu di depan toko.

_ada apa ini? _

"ini..sekarang kita mau kemana?"

Tepat saat Kris tiba di sampingnya para yeoja itu memekik dan tersenyum-senyum berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kris.

"pulang.."ucap Tao kesal.

Kris terkejut.

"kau kenapa panda?ada yang membuatmu tak nyaman?"

"tidak aku tak apa-apa,aku hanya ingin pulang."ucap Tao ketus.

"hem..baiklah kita akan pulang,tapi bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu ?"tawar Kris.

"baiklah terserah Gege"

_FLASHBACK END_

"Tao?Tao?"Kris menatap Tao heran.

"apa?"

"kau sebenarnya kenapa?sedari tadi kau terlihat kesal,apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Tao memandang Kris yang terlihat khawatir.

Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap seperti itu.

"tidak Ge..aku hanya sedikit kesal..pada mereka"

"mereka?siapa?"ucap Kris penasaran.

"kau tidak sadar Ge?"

Kris mengernyitkan dahi.

"aku kesal..pada yeoja-yeoja yang terus-terusan memandangimu dan tersenyum-senyum centil seperti pelayan tadi"aku Tao.

Kris terdiam lalu tertawa.

_Jadi panda ini tidak suka jika ada yeoja-yeoja yang memandanginya?_

"berhenti tertawa Ge..kau menyebalkan"sungut Tao.

"kau cemburu panda?"Kris menyipitkan matanya menatap Tao

Wajah Tao memerah,ia menggeleng keras-keras.

"bu-bukan ..maksudku aku sebal karena..karena wanita itu hanya memandangmu bukan aku"

"benarkah?kenapa sepertinya perkataanmu berbeda sekali dengan yang awal?"

"ber-berbeda apa?"ucap Tao gugup.

Kris tersenyum,sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

"silahkan pesanan anda"pelayan tadi datang dan menyerahkan pesanan mereka.

Kris melirik pelayan itu yang terus tersenyum centil,lalu ia melihat Tao yang mendengus tak suka.

"kau ingin para yeoja itu juga memandangmu Tao?"ucap Kris

"ia tentu saja"Tao menjawab pelan,ia masih memfokuskan matanya pada pelayan yang tengah berlama-lama menata pesanan mereka

"tidak hanya memandangku tapi juga kau,kita berdua benar?"

Tao mengangguk,mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kris.

"kalau begitu kemari"Kris menyuruh Tao mendekat

Tao mengedipka matanya,kemudian mendekat perlahan.

Kris ikut mendekatkan wajahnya,sampai wajah keduanya sangat dekat.

Cup

Tiba-tiba Kris mencium pipi Tao.

Tao membelalakan matanya._Apa tadi?_

"dengan begitu mereka juga akan memperhatikanmu"Kris tersenyum senang.

Wajah Tao memerah,ia mengelus pipinya.

Kris semakin tersenyum,menurutnya wajah Tao saat ini benar-benar manis.

Pelayan itu berbalik dan pergi begitu saja setelah menyaksikan kejadian tadi.

Tiba-tiba telpon Kris berbunyi.

"ah mian panda aku harus mengangkatnya dulu"Kris berdiri dari duduknya.

Tao mengangguk paham,ia memilih memakan steaknya.

Kris berjalan ke arah toilet,kosong.

"halo Lay..bagaimana?"

"sesuai dugaan anda tuan mereka mengikutimu dan sepertinya mengambil beberapa fotomu dan anak itu"

"bagus..itulah yang aku harapkan"Kris tersenyum lebar.

"aku tak sabar menanti bagaimana reaksinya dengan foto-foto yang dia dapat dari anak buahnya itu,semoga dia tidak mati terserang jantung mengetahui anaknya berhubungan dengan sesama jenis,Apa lagi dengan orang yang ia hadiahi sendiri"Kris menyeringai.

yeay semoga ini udah panjang ya readers atau malah kepanjangan?

ok see you next chap :)


	4. Chapter 4

I Found you chapter 4

Cast : Taoris/Kristao

Genre:Romance,Hurt,Family

Rating : T (bisa berubah sejalannya waktu)

annyeongg

ini dia chap 4 yorobun :) moga g bosen yahh

hehe mianhe d chap ini ceritanya masih belum ngungkapin gmn perasaan Kris sama Tao.

jadi sabarr ya..and kalo misalnya ad saran apapun silahkan :)

* * *

"Kris?kenapa kau terus-terus tersenyum?"Tao menatap Kris Semenjak keluar dari restoran tadi Kris tak henti-hentinya mengulas senyum.

"ah hanya senang hari ini"jawab Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandanganya.

Tao masih menatapnya heran.

Tapi ia memilih untuk tidak peduli dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

Tao memekik keras dan langsung menempelkan wajahnya kekaca Tao membuat Kris menghentikan mobilnya ia menghelan nafas,_untung saja lampu merah.._ ia menatap Tao dengan heran.

"kenapa Panda?"

Ia melihat Tao terus menempelkan wajahnya pada kaca mobil.

"panda...besarrrr "gumam Tao

_Panda?_

Kris ikut menatap ke arah pandang Tao,toko boneka yang di depannya terdapat boneka panda yang berukuran sangat besar.

_Panda menginginkan teman eoh?_Kris tertawa kecil.

"kau menginginkannya?"

"emm...panda besar"gumam Tao sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"baiklah...kita turun"

"a-apa?tidak!maksudku tidak usah...aku sudah dewasa Ge"Tao segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris menetap Tao sebentar.

"benar kau tidak ingin beli?"

"aku sudah besar tidak perlu boneka"ucap Tao lagi.

Kris hanya mengangguk dan mulai menjalankan mobil.

Tao kembali mengalihkan matanya ke arah toko dan bergumam kecil.

"bye bye...suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan membelimu"bisiknya.

Mungkin jika orang lain tidak akan mendengar apa yang Tao ucapkan,tapi tidak dengan Kris,ia selalu menangkap semua perkataan Tao.

_Dia benar-benar menginginkannya ya?_

_Manis sekali..._

* * *

Esok harinya Tao pikir Kris akan kembali bekerja seperti biasanya,ternyata tidak,saat bangun Tao menemukan Kris sedang menonton tv,ia menggelengkan kepala dan duduk di sampignya.

"kau sudah bangun?"

"hem..."

"hari ini kau ingin kemana?"tanya Kris sambil terus menatap layar tv.

"supermarket..."

"supermarket?untuk apa?"Tanya Kris heran.

Tao menghelan nafas.

"Ge,kau tahu kulkasmu itu hanya penuh dengan makanan instan dan minuman soda"

"lalu?"

"kau tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan memakan itu"Tao menunjuk pizza yang ada di depan Kris.

"tentu bisa"

"tidak!"

"buktinya aku masih hidup sekarang"

"dan aku jamin beberapa bulan kemudian kau akan masuk rumah sakit dan di oprasi!"ucap Tao pedas.

"ya sudah,aku akan masuk rumah sakit"

Tao melotokan matanya,_dia benar-benar keras kepala._

"sayangnya tidak denganku."

Kris terdiam dan menatap Tao yang sekarang sedang menatapnya kesal.

"hah..baiklah aku juga tidak mau kau masuk rumah sakit"

Akhirnya Kris mengalah,Tao menatapnya puas.

"kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang Ge "Tao berdiri dan berlari ke kamarnya.

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepala.T_erkadang anak itu membuatku pusing._

Other place***

"tuan...ini foto yang kau minta"seorang pria bertubuh lumayan tinggi dengan rambut coklat menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada tuan Wu.

"kerja bagus "tuan Wu menerimanya dan segera membuka amplop itu.

Matanya melotot melihat foto-foto anaknya yang tengah bermesraan dengan seorang pria.

"APA INI?!"Ia melempar foto-foto itu ke meja.

"seperti yang anda lihat tuan,anak anda gay"ucap pria itu.

"bagaimana bisa?!di keluargaku tidak pernah ada hal menjijikan seperti itu!"bentaknya.

"tapi itulah kenyataannya tuan,dan lagi anda harus tahu bahwa anak itu.."

"adalah anak yang anda kirim padanya"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kudengar anda mengirim seorang anak pada Kris beberapa minggu lalu,dan setelah kuselidiki ternyata dialah anak itu."

Tuan Wu memejamkan matanya,tangannya mencengkram erat foto-foto itu.

"terus selidiki mereka dan ikuti mereka kemanapun!aku tidak ingin publik mengetahui hubungan mereka."

"baik tuan."Pria itu menganggukan kepalanya.

"dan jika bisa...aku ingin kau menyingkirkan anak itu...Suho"

"termasuk membunuhnya?"Suho tersenyum.

"jika semua cara tidak berhasil membuatnya menyingkir kau bisa membunuhnya"

"baiklah...dan aku meminta uang lebih untuk itu"

* * *

"Tao...kau yakin akan membeli semua ini?"Kris mengernyitkan dahi melihat barang-barang yang di pilih Tao.

"wae?ini tidak salah."ucap Tao cuek.

"maksudku...kenapa kita tidak membeli makanan instan dan mudah saja?"

"Ge..sudah berapa kali kubilang itu tidak sehat"ucap Tao tegas.

Kris menarik nafas,ia benar-benar tidak paham._Untuk apa susah-susah membeli bahan untuk di pasak sedangkan banyak makan instan disini?lagi pula jika ia iangin makan masakan rumah ia bisa beli di restoran kan?_.Dan lagi Kris tidak bisa memasak kecuali ramyun dan hal-hal kecil lainnya.

"Tao..kau tahu Gege tidak bisa masak..."aku Kris.

"aku tahu..Gege tenang saja"ucap Tao sedang memilih-milih wortel,kentang dan kawan-kawan.

Kris hanya menatap Tao yang sedang berkutat memilih-milih.

_Dia bisa memasak?_

_Tidak kuduga..._

"ah Kris Ge..ada makanan yang kau ingin makan hari ini?"

_Makanan?_

"terserah padamu saja panda"Kris mengalihkan pandangannya.

"aishh bagaimana dengan kare?omlet?steak?"

"kau bisa memasak semua itu?"ucap Kris terkejut.

"tentu saja,bibiku membuka kedai berbagai makanan,yah maksudku segala makanan yang ia bisa."ucap Tao sambil tersenyum.

_Bahkan dia bekerja membantu bibinya..._

"jadi...apa yang ingin Gege makan?"tanya Tao lagi.

"eng...Kare"

Tao menganggukan kepalanya,dan mulai memilih ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri dan menggerutu karena harga barang-barang disini.

"Ge lihat...kenapa harga bawang bombay ini mahal sekali padahal waktu aku bla bla bla bla"Tao terus mengomentari setiap barang dan menurut Kris itu sangat lucu.

_Dia benar-benar seperti seorang ibu-ibu kekeke~_ Kris membekap mulutnya dan tertawa.

"apa mungkin ba- Ya!Kris Ge!kenapa kau malah tertawa"Tao menoleh kearah Kris yang masih membekap mulutnya.

"panda.. kau seperti Da ma/ahjuma"kekeh Kris.

Tao memberikan deathglarenya.

"jika kau terus tertawa,aku jamin kau tidak akan dapat jatah Kris Ge"

Kris berdeham dan berhenti tertawa,ia menatap Tao yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"ehem..em..bagaimana jika kita pergi ke tempat lain?ice cream?"Rayu Kris.

Tao terdiam,kemudian mengangguk tersenyum dan mengelus puncuk kepala Tao.

_Jika dipikir-pikir Kris selalu tertawa akhir-akhir ini._

_Sudah lama..yah semenjak eomma tidak ada...semuanya seperti terlihat hidup lagi..._

Batin Kris...

_Ia mengingatkanku padamu ...eomma..._

Other place

Di saat Tao dan Kris keluar dari supermarket mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa ada orang yang tengah mengintai tadi Suho terus berpura-pura membaca koran di bangku dekat supermarket tersebut.

Ia melirik mereka berdua dan menyelipkan kamera di dekat koran yang ia memotret mereka beberapa kali.

_Shit...wajah Kris terhalang mobil _ia bergumam dan mencoba memfoto lagi.

Kali ini hasil potretannya lumayan memotret tepat saat Kris merangkul pundak Tao.

_Cukup bagus...sekarang aku hanya perlu menunggu Kris lepas dari panda itu..._

Suho tersenyum senang,setelah pekerjaan bisa kembali pada adiknya dengan membawa uang.

_Tunggu oppa hyun mi-ah...tunggu sebentar lagi..._

Suho mengusap wajahnya dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

Tanpa diketahui Suho,ternyata ada seseorang yang terus mengamatinya dari dalam mobil yang terparkir cukup dekat dari tempat Suho duduk.

"apa aku harus menyelidikinya juga?"ucap Lay.

Ia menatap punggung Suho yang perlahan menjauh.

"ahh..ini benar-benar melelahkan...aku lebih memilih lembur dari pada harus mengikuti orang itu seharian"keluh Lay.

Ia segera menghidupkan mobil dan mengikuti Suho.

jengg pendek? hehehe

aku janji d chap depan lbh panjang ya

so see u next chap


	5. Chapter 5

I found you chap 5

Cast : Taoris/Kristao

Genre : Romance,

Rating : T

Annyeong yorobunn

Ini dia chap 5!

Setelah pergi berbelanja dengan Kris,Tao menepati janjinya untuk membuat kare.

"hem..sudah lama sekali "Tao termenung menatap bahan-bahan Kare di ,wortel,kentang,bawang bombay dan lain-lain.

Tao jadi teringat bibinya,dulu bibinya selalu membuatkannya Kare setelah pulang dari kedai._Apa bibi baik-baik saja ya?aku ingin pulang..._

"hey panda kenapa melamun?"Kris tiba-tiba berdiri di samping Tao.

"ah mianhe Ge,aku akan segera tunggu saja diruang tv."ucap mulai mencuci sayurnya dan memotongnya kecil-kecil.

Kris mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Tao.

_Apa yang aku pikirkan?Kris sudah mau menampungku dan sudah seharusnya aku menolongnya _batin Tao.

"bagaimana Ge?tidak enak?"

"hem..."

Tao menatap Kris cemas.

"hem..tidak terlalu buruk..."Kris tersenyum kecil.

"benarkah?syukurlah kupikir Gege tidak akan suka hehehe"Tao tertawa senang dan mulai menyuapkan sesendok kemulutnya.

"ah aku ingin bertanya padamu Panda.."

"apha?"Tao sibuk mengunyah makanannya.

"em...mengenai syarat yang kau ajukan..."

Tao berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Kris.

"ah syarat itu...bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan memintanya nanti?"

"aku hanya ingin tahu saja..yah setidaknya bukankah lebih baik memberitahuku sekarang?jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan apa yang kau minta."

"eng...bukan hal sulit ko,jadi Gege tenang saja"ucap Tao lagi.

Kris terdiam.

"baiklah...beritahu aku secepatnya jika kau sudah yakin ingin memberitahuku"

"ah ngomong-ngomong Ge...tentang rencanamu..."

"ah itu...hampir aku lupa memberitahumu..besok pagi kau bersiap pergi denganku"

"kemana?"Tao mengedipkan matanya.

"perusahaan.."

"perusahaan?untuk apa aku pergi kesana?kau ingin aku bekerja?"

"bukan,aku akan memperkenalkan tunanganku tentu saja"

Entah kenapa wajah Tao tiba-tiba memerah._Tenang Tao itu hanya pura-pura saja._

"ka-kau benar-benar serius Ge?"

"tentu saja,ah mungkin setelah itu kau juga kan sibuk,jadi persiapkan dirimu "

Tao mengangguk paham._Jadi semuanya akan dimulai besok?hah..kuatkan aku tuhan._

Tao terbangun sangat pagi,ia sudah berencan akan membuat sarapan untuknya dan segera menuju dapur dan membuat pancake.

Saat ia tengah menyiapkan pancake-pancake itu ke atas piring Kris datang dengan kemeja biru yang sangat pas ditubuhnya yang tinggi.

Ketika Tao melihat Kris ia berkedip beberapa saat dan memandang Kris dari ujung kepala hingga kaki.

_Tampan...sekali..._

"wae?apa ada yang aneh Tao?"Kris heran melihat Tao yang terus memandanginya.

"ah tidak,aku baru kali ini melihatmu serapih ini"aku Tao.

Yah walaupun ia sudah beberapa minggu tinggal bersama Kris,tapi Tao belum pernah sekali pun melihat sosok Kris ketika akan ke kantor saat Tao bangun pasti Kris sudah pergi,mereka hanya bertemu saat malam itu pun Kris sudah berantakan.

"ah benarkah?apa terlalu aneh?apa aku terlihat seperti ahjussi?"panik Kris.

Tao tersenyum kecil

"tidak,kemeja itu cocok kuakui aku sedikit ...em tidak percaya diri"

"kenapa?"

"apa kau tidak malu Ge?membuatku menjadi tunanganmu?setidaknya kau harus memilih seseorang yang sepadan denganmu"ucap Tao.

"apa maksudmu sepadan denganku?apa kau merasa tidak seperti itu?"

"tentu saja,kita sangat berbeda jauh" ucap Tao lirih,_yah walaupun kau berusah menutupinya kita sangat berbeda jauh ..._

Kris terdiam mendengar ucapan menyatakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan perkataan Tao barusan.

"terserah padamu panda,tapi jangan pernah mengucapkan hal itu lagi di depanku."

Kris berjalan keluar pintu.

_Apa dia marah?hah..kenapa seperti ini?_

_"Tentu saja,kita sangat berbeda jauh..."_

_Sejauh itukah?apa aku terlalu tidak pantas untukmu Huang Zi Tao..Dan kenapa kau seperti membuat jarak di antara kita?_

"ah apa yang aku pikirkan?untuk apa aku berfikir seperti itu?dia hanya orang lain.."ucap Kris lirih.

Ia menyender pada pintu Apartemennya,entahlah...setelah Tao berkata begitu sesuatu seperti hilang terhempas begitu saja.

_Siapa dia?dia hanya orang asing...ingat itu._

Tao terus menundukan kepalanya,ia memandang takut Kris yang sedari tadi terus diam.

"Kris ge..kau marah?"

" aku harus marah?"Tanya Kris dingin.

Tao mencengkram ujung bajunya.

"a-aku..minta maaf soal perkataanku tadi...aku tidak mengira itu akan membuatmu marah Ge"

"Tidak,seharusnya aku yang minta maaf,kau benar kita berdua sangat berbeda."

_Deg _

Tao menekan dadanya,_apa ini?_ia menunduk dan terdiam.

"kita sampai,ayo Huang Zi Tao"Kris mengehentikan mobilnya.

Tao mengikuti langkah Kris.

"Berjalan di sampingku,itu akan terlihat lebih meyakinkan"Kris menarik lengan Tao dan menggenggamnya.

Mereka berjalan berdua dengan bergandengan tangan memasuki Star orang yang melihat mereka berdua menatap sambil berbisik dan tersenyum simpul dan menatap ikut tersenyum dan menatap ramah pada semua orang.

"Selamat Pagi tuan."

"ah pagi Lay,bagaimana?semua sudah kau atur?"

"tentu tuan,para wartawan sudah menunggu anda"Lay tersenyum dan menundukan menatap Tao dengan senyum.

"senang bertemu anda Tao-ssi namaku Zhang Yixing tapi kau bisa memanggilku Lay"Lay mengulurkan tangannya.

"senang bertemu denganmu juga Lay-ssi"Tao menjabat tangan Lay dan tersenyum.

"Cukup,kita harus segera menemui mereka"ucap Kris menarik Tao.

Lay hanya tersenyum menatap keduanya,_mereka begitu serasi...kau terlalu naif Kris _batin Lay.

"Tao...siapkan dirimu,"Mereka berdua berhenti disebuah pintu.

"eum.."

Cklek...

* * *

"jadi...apa semuanya sudah berakhir ?"

"tidak,semuanya baru dimulai Lay."Kris duduk di mejanya.

"hah...kuharap Tao tidak terlalu shock dengan kejadian tadi"

"yah,aku yakin dia panda yang kuat."Kris tersenyum kecil.

"aku tahu tuan,yah semua orang tahu ketika menatap matanya tadi"

Apartemen Kris

Bruk ...Tao menjatuhkan badannya di depan pintu kamar.

_Bodoh _

_Bodoh bodoh bodoh!_

"akkhh kenapa aku sampai bilang begitu?aishh aku terlalu berlebihan menanggapi omongan-omongan mereka"Tao meremas kepalanya.

Tao mengingat-ingat kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya.

_Aku terlalu terpancing emosi_ batin Tao.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Flasback ***

Tao meremas ujung bajunya,ia berusaha tersenyum dan tidak mempedulikan beberapa tatapan aneh dan bisikan-bisikan ketika mereka memasuki ruang press corn.

_Aku harus tetap diam dan membiarkan Kris bicara..._

"Tuan Kris,apakah anda benar-benar telah bertunangan dengan orang yang berada di samping anda?'

"ah benar,dia Huang Zi Tao dan dia adalah tunanganku"ucap Kris pelan.

"beberapa kabar tersebar beberapa hari ini,bahwa tuan Zi Tao adalah seorang anak yatim piatu apakah itu benar?"

Kris terdiam,ia memandang Tao .

"apakah anda mengetahuinya?lalu apa yang membawa anda memilih untuk menyimpang Kris-ssi?tidakkah itu akan merusak citra anda sebagai direktur Star Corp?"

Tao memejamkan matanya.

Inilah yang ia takutkan bahwa semua orang akan mengira dia adalah penggoda yang membawa Kris kedalam mesalah ini.

"tentu aku mengetahui latar belakannya dan menurutku itu bukanlah semua ini adalah keputusanku untuk bertunangan dengannya."ucap Kris tegas.

"aku tidak peduli dengan semua omong kosong penyimpangan atau hal lainnya aku hanya menginginkan Huang Zi Tao"Kris berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Tao.

Tao tetap tidak bergeming.

"Tao?"

"aku hanya ingin meluruskan latar belakangku...mungkin aku dibesarkan tanpa orang jangan khawatir aku dibesarkan dengan tatakrama dan sopan santun oleh bibiku melebihi orang-orang yang berbicara dan menyebarkan berita dengan seenaknya ,kami hanya jatuh cinta apa salah?"Tao tersenyum menatap para wartawan yang balik menatapnya dengan terkejut.

Kris tersenyum ia merangkul pundak Tao dan meninggalkan ruang Press.

"kau tak apa?"Kris menatap Tao.

Mereka sudah berada di ruangan Kris.

"eum...aku hanya sedikit kesal Ge"

"maaf,aku tidak mengira mereka akan menyinggung masalah itu"

"yah itulah resiko yang harus aku terima bukan?"

"maaf..."Kris merasa semakin bersalah.

"hem tak apa,aku ingin kembali ke apartemen Ge"Tao berdiri dari duduknya.

"baiklah,tapi maaf panda aku masih belum bisa akan di antar oleh sopirku gwenchana?"

"aku mengerti"Tao mengangguk dan berbalik .

"ah...terima kasih kau sudah mengatakan hal yang manis Tao itu membuatku senang"

Tao berbalik menatap Kris bingung.

"kita hanya jatuh cinta..."Kris tersenyum lembut.

Wajah Tao seketika memerah.

"i-itu..itu hanya terlontar begitu saja Ge...jangan salah paham"

"aku tahu...aku hanya ingin bilang itu membuatku senang"

Tao berlari meninggalkan Kris.

_Memalukann !_

"hihihi.."

"kau tertawa Lay?"

"yah barukali ini aku melihat anda begitu benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya"

"begitukah?mungkin...tapi semuanya terasa sulit ketika kenyataannya dia tidak mencintaimu"ucap Kris lirih.

"itu pendapat anda tuan,berbeda denganku dan orang lain"

"maksudmu?"

"oh ayolah...aura lovey dovey kalian benar-benar memancar keluar"

Kris terdiam,_kalian?itu berarti.._

"semua orang tahu jika dia juga mencintaimu tuan hanya dengan menangkap bagaimana tatapannya kau yang buta tidak melihat hal itu"

Huang Zi Tao?...

"uwah..sepertinya Kris sudah memulainya tuan?"Suho tersenyum melihat saluran tv yang menayangkan acara press corn Kris yang menugmumkan bahwa ia telah bertunangan.

Taun Wu menggeram kesal,ia mengambil handphone.

"hallo Miss Jung?ah bagaimana dengan perjalanan anda?"

"yah…syukurlah bagaimana jika kita besok bertemu?bersama anak-anak kita tentunya?"

"ya tentu saja Kris akan datang."Tuan Wu tersenyum lebar.

"baiklah,nanti akan kukirim orang untuk menjemput"

Klik

"sepertinya anda mengambil langkah besar tuan?nyonya Jung?"

Tuan Wu melirik Suho dan menyeringai.

"kita lihat saja bagaimana reaksinya…ia tidak akan pernah menolak cinta pertamanyakan?"

TBC***TUBECOLOSIS


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

Tao terbangun saat sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

_Apa itu?_

Ia melirik jam 15:30 _selama itukah aku tidur?_

Pranggg

Tao mengernyit bingung.

_Kris?tidak mungkin bukankah dia pergi ke kantor hari ini?_

Tao bangun dari tidurnya,ia mengendap-endap kearah dapur.

"aishh shinca!kenapa appa selalu menyusahkanku seperti ini sih?"

Tao mendengar sebuah suara yeoja.

_Siapa?_

"si-siapa kau?"

Wanita berambut coklat itu menoleh.

"kau sendiri?siapa kau?kenapa kau ada disini?"

"aku..Tao"

Gadis itu terlihat berfikir dan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"ah..kau orang yang menumpang di rumah Kris oppa itu?"

_Siapa gadis ini?_ Batin Tao.

"ne..aku-"

"kenalkan…aku Jung Haerin tunangan Kris"yeoja itu tersenyum sinis.

_Apa?tunangan?_

* * *

"jadi…Haerin-ssi…apa yang sedang kau lakukan tadi?"

"aku?aku hanya sedang menyiapkan makan malam,bukankah sebentar lagi Kris oppa pulang?"

Tao terdiam..

_Tapi aku sudah menyiapkannya…_

Haerin melihat sekeliling..

"ah iya Tao-ssi jika aku boleh tahu sampai kapan kau akan menumpang di apartemen Kris?"

"ah itu…"

"kau tahu,bukan maksudku mengusirmu tapi kurasa Kris oppa tidak akan betah tinggal dengan orang asing,Bukankah itu akan mengganggu privasinya?"

Tao menatap Haerin.

_Benar juga...orang asing.._

"eum..aku akan mengepak barangku lusa"

"lusa?tidakkah terlalu lama?bagaimana jika sekarang?"

Tao terkejut

_Tapi aku belum menyiapkan apapun…dan lagi perpisahan dengan Kris…_

"waeyo?"

"ah anio…bukan begitu tapi.."

"ah aku tahu!"Haerin mengambil tasnya.

"apa cukup?"ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Tao.#ya ampun ini drama bgt ya -_-

"ne?"Tao membulatka matanya tidak mengerti.

"bukankah kau butuh uang untuk pergi?"

"tidak..aku hanya berfikir untuk mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kris"

"aku akan menyampaikannya kau tenang saja"Haerin tersenyum lebar.

Tao terdiam…

_Mungkin ia tidak nyaman jika aku tinggal bersama Kris…_

_Tentu saja…dia kekasihnya._

"Baiklah…"

* * *

Tao melihat sekeliling,kini ia sedang berada di halte bis dekat apartemen Kris.

_Kemana aku harus pergi?aku tidak pnya uang…_

Tao tertunduk lesu.

_Sebaiknya aku mencari pekerjaan dulu._

Tao menyeret kopernya tanpa arah.

Ia tiba-tiba melihat sebuah Coffee Shop.

_Hem…apa aku melamar kerja disini saja?_

Cring ~

"selamat datang"seorang pelayan bertubuh tinggi denngan senyum menyapa Tao.

Tao ikut tersenyum.

"itu..eung aku ingin melamar kerja disini"ucap Tao malu-malu.

Pelayan itu tersenyum

"ikutlah denganku"

Tao menurut.

"aigo siapa dia Chanie?lucu sekalii"seorang pelayan datang menghampiri Tao.

"dia ingin kerja disini Baekkie hyung"

Laki-laki yang bernama Baekkie itu menatap Tao berbinar.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya.

"aigooo kyeopta~"

"aww"Taoa mengaduh.

"aishh hentikan Baekhyun hyung kasian dia"

Tao meringis memegangi pipinya.

"kajja"

Tok tok tok

"masuk"

Cklek..

"ada apa Chanyeol?"

"ah ada orang yang ingin melamar kerja"

"suruh dia masuk"

Pelayan tinggi itu memandang Tao

"masuklah"

Tao mengangguk,ia memasuki ruangan yang sepertinya adalah kantor si pemilik café

Seorang namja dengan kaos putih dan blazer biru tersenyum padanya.

"duduk"

Tao duduk didepan meja pria itu,tao membaca nametag pria yang bernama Kim Jongin?

"jadi…kau ingin melamar disini?"

"ne…namaku Huang Zi Tao"

"sepertinya kau bukan orang korea?"

"eung,ne."

"hem aku bisa saja memberimu pekerjaan,tapi mungkin hanya sebagai pembantu pekerja yang lain,dan mungkin gajimu tidak cukup besar"

"ne gwenchanayo aku ingin mencobanya"

"baiklah,kalau begitu kau bisa mulai bekerja di bagian dapur"

Tao tersenyum senang,

"Gamsahamnida"ia menundukan kepalanya.

* * *

"tuan Kris"

"ada apa Lay?"

"ini,data mengenai pria yang beberapa hari lalu mengikuti anda tuan"Lay menyerahkan sebuah berkas.

"heum kerja bagus…jadi dia Suho?"

"ne berdasarkan penyelidikanku dia bekerja dengan tuan Wu beberapa waktu ini,dia hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa,orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia dan dia hidup dengan adiknya Kim Hyunmi"jelas Lay.

Kris terdiam

"baiklah,aku minta kau terus awasi dia"

"baik tuan"Lay mengangguk.

"kalau begitu,aku pergi dulu,aku sudah janji dengan Tao untuk pulang cepat"Kris bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tas.

Lay tersenyum.

"ne semoga malammu menyenangkan"ucap Lay sedikit terkekeh.

"aku bisa mendengarnya Lay,jangan mengejekku"ucap Kris.

"ah tidak aku hanya senang tuan akhirnya mendapatkan seseorang yang pas."

"yah…walaupun aku belum memilikinya"

"kudoakan semoga kalian cepat berhubungan"

Kris tersenyum,ia berjalan meninggalkan Lay.

_Semoga saja_

Kris berjalan dengan terburu-buru sampai parkiran.

Ia melempar tasnya kebelakang,dan segera menghidupkan mobil.

_Apa dia masih menungguku?_

_Tao…_

Kris tersenyum,entahlah…semenjak Tao tinggal di apartementnya Kris merasa hidup,hatinya semua terpusat pada anak itu.

Ia menyetir dengan terburu,akhirnya ia sampai…

Tap tap tap..

Ia sampai di depan apartementnya..

Cklek

"Tao?Gege pulang…"

Kris membuka pintu bersemangat.

"oppa!"seseorang memeluknya keras.

Kris terkejut…

_Jung Haerin?untuk apa dia disini?_

"kau…kenapa ada disini?"

"aish oppa!apa oppa tidak kangen denganku eoh?"Haerin mengerjapkan matanya.

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya,_apa-apan perempuan ini?_

_Berani sekali dia datang ke apartementku dan bermanja-manja padaku_

"untuk apa kau disini?"Tanya Kris dingin.

"tentu saja bertemu tunanganku"

"tunangan?kau gila?apa kau tidak punya malu eoh?setelah mengkhianatiku kau datang dan bilang aku tunanganmu?"Kris menarik bibirnya kesamping.

"ayolah oppa,itu hanya masa lalu lagipula appamu sudah menjodohkan oppa denganku"

"mwo?appa?"

Haerin mengangguk.

_Ah…ternyata dia …_

"maaf saja Haerin-ssi aku sudah punya tunangan"Kris berjalan memasuki ruang tv mencari Tao.

"maksudmu si jelek itu?Dia sudah keluar"Ucap Haerin santai.

Kris menggeram,_dia mengusir Tao?_

"kau…KELUAR!"bentaknya.

Haeerin terkejut Kris berani membentaknya?

"kau berani membentakku?"

"tentu saja,di depan mataku kau tidak punya harga diri sedikitpun jadi…pergi"

"kau akan menyesal Kris"ucap Haerin kesal.

"apa?kau akan melapor pada appaku?silahkan,bilang padanya aku akan segera menikahi Tao"

Mata Haerin membulat.

"kau gila Kris!"ia berbalik meniggalkan apartement Kris.

Kris mengurut keningnya,

_Tao…kau dimana panda?_

Kris meraih ponselnya

"halo Lay?aku minta bantuanmu…"

* * *

Sudah 6 hari semenjak Tao keluar dari apartemen Kris,Semenjak keluar tao memutuskan untuk tidur di Tao tidur di lorong dekat café,itupun hanya dua hari karena Baekhyun memberinya kupon-kupon gratis sauna akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur disana.

Tao mengelap piring-piring didepanya dengan semangat.

_Aku harus bekerja dengan giat dengan begitu aku bisa kembali ke china_,batin Tao.

"Tao?"sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

Tao menoleh Baekhyun ternyata.

"ne hyung?"

"tolong kau antar pesanan ini kemeja 10 ya…semua pelayan sibuk sekali"ucap Baekhyun.

"ah ne"Tao mengambil nampan yang berisi dua coffee.

"silahkan"

"wah sepertinya kau pelayan baru?"ucap seorang yeoja.

"ah ne,aku baru disini"Tao tersenyum kecil.

"aigoo kyeoptaa~ucapnya gemas.

Tao berbalik dan memasuki dapur,ia kembali mengelapi piring-piring.

"Tao-ah sepertinya kau mulai terkenal"Chanyeol terkikik.

"eum?"Tao mengernyit bingung.

"aaa Channie dia imut sekali"jerit Baekhyun sambil memukuli Chanyeol.

"aish hyung appo"

"hehe mian"

Tao terkikik geli.

"ah benar Tao sebenarnya aku penasaran untuk apa kau bekerja disini?"Tanya Baekhyun.

Tao terdiam

"ah hanya ingin menambah uang saku saja"

Baekhyung mengangguk paham.

"hei hei kenapa kalian malah mengerubuni Tao eoh?cepat kerja"teriak Kai.

"aishh arrso sajangnim"Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya,ia kembali kedapur.

"kau galak sekali Kai-ah"celetuk Chanyeol berjalan keluar.

Tao menatap piring didepannya.

_Apa Kris Ge tidak marah?_

_Hah…aku sedikit menyesal…_

Tao terus melamun…

_Aish tidak!untuk sekarang aku tidak boleh memikirkannya dulu,setelah aku mendapatkan uang banyak aku akan kembali menemuinya _Tao tersenyum.

Cring~

"selamat datang"Tao mendengar suara Chanyeol.

"hari ini begitu ramai…"bisik Tao.

"Baekie hyung satu mocha chino !"

"ne"

Tao terus mengelapi piring-piring.

Cring~

"selamat datang"

"Tao-ah…antar ini ke meja 13 ya"Baekhyun menyodorkan sebuah nampan berisi mocha chino.

Tao mengangguk pelan,ia berjalan keluar sambil membawa nampan

_13..13 ah itu.._

Ternyata meja yang dimaksud Baekhyun adalah meja diluar café.

"silahkan pesanan anda"ucap Tao ramah.

Ia melirik pria didepannya yang tengah membaca Koran.

_Sepertinya familiar…_

Tao membungkuk dan pergi…

"ternyata kau bekerja disini panda?"

Deg …

Tao membeku…

_Itu.._

"kenapa kau tidak menatapku?"

Dada Tao berdetak kencang.

Ia menarik nafas dan berbalik.

"Kris Ge…"

So otte? Bosan?kuharap engga J

See you next chap all


	7. penjelasan

Answer

Annyeongg

Disini aku bikin beberapa penjelasan dari pertanyaan readers ya J

yang diambil di chap 1 itu china dan chap 2 keatas itu di Korea dan bisa juga di kedepannya mungkin bisa balik lagi ke china.

Dan kenapa Tao fasih bahasa Korea?itu akan dibahas di Chap depan^^

fic ini bakalan banyak member EXO yang muncul kayak Baekyeol,Hunhan etc,tapi aku munculin dikit-dikit dulu J Dan kayaknya fic ini bakalan cukup panjang jadi jangan bosen ya yorobunnn

saran Taoris punya anak aku usahakan J Karna sebenernya aku juga masih bingung untuk kenapa aku punya feeling Sad ending bisa ajj ada yang mati kekekeke~#smirkevil

siapakah itu Suho,Lay and hyun mi?itu bakal di kupas di chap ini.

So jadi kalau kalian pnya saran atau masukan author pasti terima J

Yo~readeldeul~saranghaeee

Chu~

See u next chap J


	8. Chapter 7

I Found you 7

"ne…aku akan terus mengikuti mereka tuan"Suho melirik dua orang di depan Café sebrang yang sedang duduk berhadapan.

Ia memutus sambungan telpon dan menghelan nafas.

"ya…sampai kapan kau akan membuntutiku?tidakkah 2 minggu cukup?"Suho berkata keras.

Tap…

"kau menyadarinya?"Seseorang bertubuh tinnggi keluar dari belokan samping Café tempat Suho duduk.

Suho menyeringai,_lumayan juga…_ia menatap laki-laki itu,yang tak lain adalah Lay.

"jadi…sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disitu?tuan penguntit?"

"penguntit?bukankah kau juga begitu?"Ucap Lay tak terima,ia berjalan mendekat duduk di depan kursi Suho.

"hem…yah tidak salah,lalu apa yang kau inginkan?"Suho tersenyum.

Lay menatapnya.

"berhenti mengikuti mereka"katanya dingin.

Suho tertawa kecil.

"kurasa kau tahu jawabanku Yixing-ssi,kenapa?karena ini pekerjaanku"

Lay melotot

_Dia tahu jati diriku?shitt…sepertinya kita mencari tahu satu sama lain eoh?_

"suho-ssi jika kau ingin uang,aku bisa memberikannya padamu jadi..berhentilah"

"tidak,kau tidak tahu apa-apa Yixing-ssi"ucap Suho dingin.

"lalu?apa yang kau butuhkan?"

"kau tidak tahu,seberapa bahayanya tuan Wu Zhang Yixing"ucap Suho pelan,ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kesebrang Café.

Lay kembali terdiam

"sepertinya mereka akan pergi."Suho berdiri dari duduknya.

Lay menatapnya.

"apa kau tak ingin pergi bersama?"Suho tersenyum.

"untuk apa aku pergi bersamamu?"

"yah kau tahu aku hanya bosan berjalan sendiri"

Suho merenggangkan tangannya.

"lebih baik kita berjalan bersama dari pada kau terus mengawasiku dari belakang bukan?"

Suho tersenyum menatap Lay.

Lay berdiri.

"baiklah kajja"

* * *

"Ge…"

"heum?"

"kita mau kemana?"

"sungai Han"

Tao menatap punggung Kris yang berada di sampingnya.

_Sepertinya percuma jika aku bicara sekarang,kelihatannya ia sangat marah._

_Hah..apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Sepanjang jalan Kris dan Tao terus terdiam,Tao memilih menatapi jalan di sampingnya,ia diam karena takut memperburuk keadaan.

"kita sampai..keluarlah"

Kris keluar dari mobilnya.

Suasana Sungai Han sangat ramai,mungkin karena hari sudah sore banyak orang yang berjalan-jalan dan melihat matahari terbenam mungkin.

Kris berjalan pelan hingga ia memilih duduk di tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak orang.

Tao mengikutinya dan duduk di samping Kris.

Hening..

Tao menatap kedepan…

"kau tahu?"

Tao menolehkan kepalanya

"aku selalu kesini setiap sore beberapa hari ini"

Hening…

"kau ingin tahu kenapa?"

Tao mengangguk ragu.

"menenangkan diri"

Tao mengangguk.

"apa Gege sedang ada masalah?"

Kris tersenyum kecil,ia menoleh menatap Tao.

Tak..

Kris menyentil dahi Tao pelan.

"ahh appo"Tao mengelus dahinya.

"kau ini bebal atau apa eoh?"

Tao mengernyit.

"apa maksud Gege?"

"aku menenangkan diri karena kau kabur bodoh! Apa kau tahu aku sudah pusing mencarimu kemana-mana eoh?"omel Kris.

Tao menundukan kepalanya.

"aku tidak kabur"

"lalu kau pergi tanpa menulis pesan atau apan pun itu kau sebut apa ?"

"i-itu..karena aku tidak sempat lagipula…aku tidak enak dengan Haerin"

Kris terdiam,ia menoleh ke sungai yang berada di depannya.

"harusnya Kris Ge tidak mencariku…aku sudah bisa hidup sendiri dan juga bekerja"ucap Tao pelan.

"begitukah?jadi kau sudah tidak membutuhkanku?"

Hening…

"baiklah,jadi kau tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku?akan aku lakukan…"

Deg

Tao mengepalkan tangannya.

"dengan satu syarat…"Kris menoleh menatap Tao.

Tao menoleh.

"hari ini,kau harus mengijinkanku melakukan semua yang inginku lakukan"

Tao terlihat berfikir…ia mengangguk.

"mendekat"

Tao mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"mendekat"

"kau mau apa Ge?"

Kris menangkup wajah mengerjapkan matanya.

"jika kau ingin protes atau memukulku…nanti…sekarang diamlah dan nikmati oke?"ucap Kris pelan,ia menempelkan hidungnya dengan Tao.

Wajah Kris terus mendekat,Tao membeku.

Kris menciumnya…

Kris menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Tao,lama…hingga matanya terbuka dan bertatapan dengan Tao yang terkejut.

"jangan bergerak,aku belum selesai…"bisiknya.

Kris kembali mencium Tao,kali ini ia mencoba melumat pelan.

Tao membelalakan matanya.

Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg dadanya berdetak sangat cepat.

"Kris…Ge…"ia berkata pelan disela ciuman Kris.

"nikmati saja Tao…lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan…"Kris kembali berbisik ia memeluk pinggang Tao menariknya mendekat.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya,_lakukan …apa yang ingin aku lakukan?_

Kris terus saja mengecupi dua bibir Tao.

Perlahan mata Tao mulai menutup,ia membalas ciuman Kris,membuka mulutnya dan ikut melumat bibir Kris pelan.

Kris tersenyum…

Ia semakin memeluk pinggang Tao,Taomengalungkan tangannya ke leher Kris.

Keduanya terus berciuman tanpa nafsu,hanya perasaan yang menuntun mereka.

* * *

"ckck..ternyata bosmu sangat tepat memilih tempat eoh?"Suho menggelengkan kepalanya menatap pemandangan dua orang yang berciuman didepannya.

Hening…

Suho berbalik,ia tidak menemukan Lay..

"diamana dia?"ia melihat sekeliling,dan akhirnya menemukan Lay di belakang mobil.

"ya apa ynag kau lakukan?"Suho berjalan ke arahnya.

Hening…

"bhu..hahhahahahha"Suho tertawa kencang.

Wae?mari kita lihat keadaan Lay.

Wajah Lay memerah,ia menutupi matanya dan berjongkok di belakang mobil.

"yak au sedang apa eoh?"Suho memegangi perutnya.

"aish..berisik,seharusnya kau tidak menonton orang yang sedang berciuman tahu"ucap Lay masih memerah.

"mwo?apa kau baru kali ini melihat orang berciuman?"

"ti-tidak…tentu saja aku pernah melihatnya!"sewot Lay.

"ah jinja?"goda Suho.

"jangan menggodaku!"

"apa itu berarti kau juga belum pernah berciuman?"

Lay terdiam…wajahnya kembali memerah.

Suho terbelalak.

"kau belum pernah berciuman?!"

Lay menundukan kepalanya.

_Ini benar-benar memalukan…bagaimana bisa aku bisa membiarkan musuhku mengetahui kelemahanku?_

_Aish…_

"ya?kau mendengarku?"Suho melambaikan tangannya.

"mwo?"Tanya Lay ketus.

"jadi…seorang Zhang Yixing belum pernah berciuman?"Suho tersenyum menggoda.

"kenapa memangnya?bukan urusanmu"

Suho kembali tersenyum…

_Polos…dia benar-benar lucu kau beruntung Suho…_batinnya

"jadi,jika aku menciumu sekarang itu berarti ciuman pertamamu?"

"ne jika kau me-apa?!kua gila?!"

Suho tersenyum ia berjalan mendekat.

"y-ya apa yang kau.."

"sst.."

Suho memojokan Lay hingga menempel ke mobil.

"untuk pengalaman pertama,kau seharusnya menghayatinya bukan?"Suho menempelkan dahinya.

Mata Lay mengerjap.

Cup

Suho menciumnya…

"bagaimana?"

Hening…

"ti-tidak terlalu buruk…"ucap Lay terbata.

Cup…Suho kembali menciumnya dengan menjilat bibir Lay.

"itu?"

"a-apa yang…"

Cup cup cup…

"heum?"

"kau..benar-benar…"

Cup…

Suho melumat bibir Lay kasar,ia memainkan bibirnya dengan lihai.

_Manis…ah..bibirmu benar-benar lembut…_batinnya.

Lay memelotokan matanya..

"ya!"ia mendorong bahu Suho.

"wae?kau tidak suka?"

"kau..kasar…"ucap Lay gugup.

Suho menyeringai..

"kau ingin aku bermain lembut?"

Lay mengangguk ragu.

"kalau begitu bukan bibirmu sedikit"

Lay membuka bibirnya pelan.

"nikmatilah chagy…"

Suho melumat bibir Lay pelan,penuh menaruh tangannya di samping kepala Lay.

"eung.."Lay melenguh ketika lidah Suho bermain di langit mulutnya.

Suho semakin dalam mencium Lay.

Lay menggerakan tangannya,ia mencengkram kepala Suho dan menariknyanya mendekat.

Ah benar-benar sore yang indah…

* * *

Kris melepas ciumannya,ia menatap Tao yang balik menatapnya dengan wajah merah.

Kris tersenyum,Ia mengecup bibir Tao lagi.

"ya Ge..hentikan"ucap Tao,ia mendorong bahu Kris.

"wae?"

"aku malu…"ucap Tao sambil menundukan wajahnya.

Kris semakin tersenyum,ia memeluk Tao erat.

"Ge…"

"kita pulang eoh?"

Hening…

"tapi aku…"

"aku..tidak bisa melepaskanmu Tao"bisik Kris ditelinga Tao.

Wajah Tao kembali memerah.

"Ge…"

"tidak bisa,dan tidak akan pernah…"

Tao tersenyum senang.

"aku mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao…kau miliku…hanya miliku"bisik Kris.

Tao mencengkram bahu Kris.

"aku..juga mencintaimu Ge…sangat"

Kris tersenyum senang,ia melepas pelukannya.

"kalau begitu…tinggallah bersamaku.."

Tao terdiam,ia mulai berfikir.

"baiklah,tapi Gege harus mengijinkanku tetap bekerja"

"bekerja?di Café itu?tidak."

"wae?aku sudah nyaman bekerja disana"protes Tao.

"bisa-bisa kau kelelahan,aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja seperti itu"

"aishhh ayolah Geee…aku bosan jika terus berdiam di apartemenmu"

"aku bisa mengajakmu jalan-jalan"

"ayolah Ge…lagipula aku tidak bekerja berat,hanya mengantarkan pesanan dan mengelap piring" mohon Tao,ia mengcengkram lengan Kris.

Kris terdiam

"Hah… ,pertama biarkan aku bertemu dengan bosmu dulu eoh?"

Tao tersenyum senang.

"eung kajja!"Tao menarik lengan Kris.

"sekarang?"

Tao mengangguk.

"tunggulah disini sebentar lagi,mataharinya sudah mau tenggelam"

Tao menoleh _benar.._

"uwahh"Tao terkagum.

Kris tersenyum kecil,ia mengusap kepala Tao sayang.

Tao menoleh ke arah Kris,ia tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya.

"saranghae…"bisik Kris.

* * *

Tao memasuki Café dengan semangat.

"ya Panda!kau dari mana saja?"Baekhyun menatap heran Tao.

"ah mianhe Baekkie hyung tadi aku ada perlu sebentar,apa Kai hyung ada?"

"Kai?ne dia di ruangannya tapi untuk apa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"ah Kris Ge ingin bertemu dengannya"

"Kris Ge?"

Cring~

Kris berjalan pelan memasuki Café.

"Tao..dimana bosmu ?"Tanya Kris.

"ah dia di dalam Ge kajja"

Baekhyun melongo menatap Tao dan Kris yang berjalan melewatinya.

"sepertinya dia pacarnya hyung"celetuk Chanyeol disamping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

"ya!Channie bisa tidak kau tidak mengaggetkanku?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"mian,ah apa menurutmu juga begitu hyung?"

"heum kurasa,terlihat sekali Tao begitu bersemangat ketika berbicara dengannya"

Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"kau tidak cemburu hyung?"

"aku?wae?"

"bukankah kau menyukai Tao?"

Baekhyun terdiam,kemudian tertawa kencang.

"yak au bodoh?aku menyukainya sebagai adikku,dia terlalu imut untuk jadi kekasihku bisa-bisa aku tersaingi"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"lagipula…kau ini bodoh sekali Park Chanyeol…"Baekhyun menekankan kata-kata bodoh.

_Kau bahkan tidak menyadari perasaanku…_

Yeay chap 7 up date

Ayo silahkan ripiuu nanti aku makin cepet up date J smirkevil

See you next chap :J


	9. Chapter 9

annyeong:)

aku bener-bener minta maaf karena baru bisa update sekarang#dibantai

soalnya luppy aku baru sembuh dan ternyata data aku ilang semua TTT_TTT jadi aku mulai ngetik lagi

makasih buat yg udah review fav. etc... :) kalian yg bikin aku nerusin FF ini

yup ini dia chap 8^^ hope u like it everyone!

Chap 8

"jadi…Kris-ssi apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?"ucap Kai sambil tersenyum.

"eum…aku ingin bicara dua mata denganmu,jadi Tao bisakah kau tinggalkan kita berdua?"ucap Kris sambil memandang Tao lembut.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Arraso…tp nanti kau harus memberitahuku Ge"Tao berbalik pergi.

Blam …

"eum pertama-tama aku berterima kasih banyak padamu Kai"Kris tersenyum pada Kai.

"ne gwenchana hyung…lagi pula anak itu cukup manis juga..kau beruntung"Kai tersenyum lebar.

"jadi apa yang membawamu ke kantorku?"

Kris terdiam.

"aku ingin minta tolong aku ingin kau terus mengawasi Tao Kai…kau tahu beberapa hari ini si orang tua itu mulai menghilang,tapi aku punya firasat dia hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelakai Tao.."

"heum…jadi kau ingin aku berbuat apa?"

"tidak banyak…aku hanya ingin kau mengawasinya selama di café,jangan sampai ada orang aneh yang mendekatinya…dan tentu saja jangan pernah sekalipun membuatnya terlalu lelah,kau mengerti?"

"ckck sepertinya kau terlalu overprotective hyung kekeke~"Kai tertawa melihat tampang Kris yang sepertinya ingin membunuhnya.

"ya aku sedang tidak bercanda eoh?"

"arra..kau tenang sajalah…aku yakin Tao akan aman selama di café ini…"

Kris menghelan nafas lega.

"gomawo Kai-ah…"

"no problem,lagi pula kau yang sudah banyak membantuku hyung"Kai trsenyum lembut.

"hyung..kusarankan kau sedikit lebih rileks…kau tahu?wajahmu itu benar-benar seperti zombie?kantung matamu hitam,dan kau terlihat lebih kurus"

Kris tetawa kecil _sejak kapan Kai menjadi seperti Tao eoh?cerewet.._

"kau mulai tertular namjachingumu itu eoh?siapa?kyungie?"

"kyung soo…yah mungkin saja…"Kai tersenyum lebar.

Kris sangat bersyukur bahwa ia bisa menemukan Tao,yah tentu saja dengan bantuan Kai kalau saja ia tidak meminta bantuan Kai untuk membantunya mencari Tao 3 hari yang lalu mungkin sekarang Kris masih bingung mencari siapa Kai?Kai adalah teman SMAnya dulu,dan Kris bisa dikatakan dewa penolong seorang Kim Jongin,Kai bisa membangun cafenya berkat Kris.

"hey Tao sebenarnya apa yang ingin dibicarakan oleh Kris ge mu itu?"Baekhyun menghampiri Tao yang sedang duduk didepan pintu dapur.

"molla hyung…Kris menyuruhku keluar ketika dia bicara"ucap Tao.

"wae?apa begitu rahasianya sampai pacarnya sendiri tidak boleh tahu?"Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya.

Wajah Tao tiba-tiba memerah.

_Pacar?a-apa benar-benar terlihat begitu?_

"ya Huang Zi Tao!waegeure?kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?kau demam eoh?"Bakehyun panic.

"ckck hyung kau ini ada-ada saja…bagaimana kau bisa seblak-blakan itu didepan pasangn baru eoh?"Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang.

"pasangan baru?eo?kau tahu dari mana Channie?"

"ckckck tentu saja aku tahu!aura love dovey mereka sangaaaat berbeda"ucap Chanyeol yakin.

"jinja Tao?"Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Tao hanya menundukan kepalanya masih dengan wajah memerah.

"u..m.."Tao menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk bangga.

"kukira…tapi Channie…sejak kapan kau jadi peka seperti itu?"Bakhyun berbalik memadang Chanyeol.

"eo?aku memang orang yang selalu peka hyungg!"

"cih…jinja?ckck…"Baekhyun memandang sinis.

_Kenapa kau bisa peka terhadap perasaan orang lain tapi tidak dengan perasaanku eoh?bodoh_

Baekhyun berbalik meninggalkan Tao dan Chanyeol.

"Baeki hyung"Chanyeol memandang heran Baekhyun.

Tao menatap dua orang itu bergantian,kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"kau seharusnya tidak usah berpura-pura tidak peduli dengan perasaannya"ucapnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh memandang Tao.

"maksudmu?"

"sudahlah Park Chanyeol…aku sama sepertimu sangat peka terhadap perasaan orang lain…"

Wajah Chanyeol tiba-tiba memerah.

"eum…se-sebaiknya aku kembali ke depan"Chanyeol berbalik hendak pergi.

"ya…apa kau tidak tahu bahwa kau menyakitinya heum?"

Chanyeol terdiam.

"arra…tapi aku masih tidak yakin bahwa dia benar-benar mencintaiku…aku masih takut jika akhirnya dia malah akan menjauh dariku…jadi aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat…"bisik Chanyeol.

"baiklah…tapi kusarankan jika kau ingin memastikan bagaimana perasaannya padamu tatap matanya eoh?kau bahkan tidak pernah menatap matanya langsung…"

"itu.."

"wae?kau takut?"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya,ia berjalan meninggalkan Tao.

Tao menghelan nafas.

"wah wah…ternyata pandaku sudah dewasa eoh?kau sudah bisa menjadi cupid eum?"sebuah tangan memeluk leher Tao dari samping.

"Ge!apa yang kau bicarakan?aku hanya menasehatinya"wajah Tao memerah.

Kris tersenyum lembut,ia menarik dagu Tao menghadapnya.

"hey cupid…siapa sasaranmu selanjutnya eoh?"Kris menatap mata Tao intens.

Wajah Tao tambah memerah.

"aishh jangan menggodaku"Tao mendorong bahu Kris,

Kris terkekeh melihat tingkah Tao,ia mendekatkan mulutnya dengan telinga Tao.

"kekeke~jika tidak ada…apa aku bisa meminta bantuanmu?buat pandaku menjadi sangat sangat mencintaiku seperti aku mencintainya sekarang"bisik Kris

Ia kemudian memandang Tao sambil tersenyum.

"aku sudah sangat mencintaimu tahu?mungkin lebih besar dari cintamu padaku"

"heum…begitu?"Tanya Kris ragu.

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya _sekarang dia meragukan perasaanku?_

"kalau begitu…kiss me here"Kris menunjuk bibirnya.

Tao memelotokan matanya.

"kau gila Ge?ini tempat kerjaku!bisa-bisa aku dipecat"

"ayolah…disini tidak ada orang panda"

Kris menutup matanya,Tao memandang wajah Kris didepannya dengan ragu.

_Haruskah?tapi jika ada yang melihatnya …ah masa bodoh.._

Tao melingkarkan tangannya pada pundak Kris.

"aku..mencintaimu Ge"

Cup…

Tao mengecup pelan bibir Kris,hah…bibir Kris benar-benar sudap menjadi candu untuknya,Tao mencoba melumatnya pelan,Kris menekan kepala Tao.

"ehem…Kris hyung…kau bisa meminjam ruanganku jika mau…"sebuah suara menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

Tao dengan cepat mendorong bahu Kris menjauh,ia kaget memandang Kai yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"aish..Kai kau mengganggu eoh?"Kris memandang Kai kesal.

Tunggu…kenapa mereka…

"aishhh kau merusak pemandangan cafeku hyung!sana pergi!Tao masih banyak pekerjaan tahu!"usir Kai.

"ya Kim Jongin!kau berani mengusirku eoh?"

Kai dan Kris terus berdebat tanpa menyadari perubahan ekspresi Tao yang dipenuhi tanda Tanya besar.

"eung..anu boleh aku bertanya?"

Kris dan Kai menoleh.

"itu..apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?"

Kris dan Kai mengangguk bersamaan,Tao melongo.

"ah minahe panda aku belum memberitahumu..hehe"ucap Kris seenaknya.

Akhirnya Kris menceritakaan semua hal mengenai dirinya dan Kai,dan juga tentang dia bisa menemukan Tao.

"jadi..Kris hyung?kapan kau akan pergi?"

Kris menjitak kepala Kai.

"baiklah aku pergi dulu eoh?ingat kau harus pulang ke apartementku"Kris memandang Tao tajam.

Tao mengangguk semangat.

"baiklah bye"Kris mengecup bibir Tao dan pergi.

Kai mendecih melihat pemandangan itu.

"mian Kai-ssi"Tao menundukan kepalanya.

"ah ani Tao…aku tahu bahwa naga itu yang selalu berulah bukan kau"

Tao terkekeh,_ternyata sifat kekanakan mereka mirip…_

_Hah..untunglah ia memilih bekerja di café ini…_

* * *

Esok harinya at Lay home***

Lay menaruh tasnya diatas sofa,ia menghelan nafas sambil membuka jaketnya.

Rumahnya sangat sepi,tentu saja karena ia hanya tinggal sendiri dirumah,ia bukanlah tipe yang memiliki banyak teman hanya Kris dan sekarang mungkin orang yang berdiri dibelakangnya?

"heum...rumahmu bagus juga "Suho melihat sekeliling.

"ya...apa aku menyuruhmu masuk huh?"

"wae?seharunya kau melayaniku dengan baikkan?"Suho masih tetap menatap sekeliling rumah Lay.

Lay mendengus,ia menatap Suho tajam.

_Orang ini benar-benar seenaknya...tiba-tiba datang tanpa diundang,dan lagi dia..._

_Sudah menciumku..._

Wajah Lay tiba-tiba memerah.

"hey...apa kau tidak akan menyuruhku duduk?"Suho buka suara.

"a-apa?..ah..untuk apa kau bertanya?bahkan kau masuk sesuka hatimu"ucap Lay ketus.

Suho menoleh menatap Lay,kemudian tersenyum.

"kau marah chagi?"

"jangan panggil aku seperti itu "

"wae?bukankah kau kekasihku heum?"

Wajah Lay kembali memerah

"i-itu terpaksa!kau telah merebut ciuman pertamaku!"

Suho terkikik,Lay benar-benar manis.

"ah kau membuatku sedih..."ucap Suho sambil menutup matanya.

"berhenti mempermainkanku!"

Suho berjalan mendekat kearah Lay.

"hey...apa benar menerimaku hanya karena terpaksa?"bisiknya.

Lay terdiam

"tentu saja..menurutmu?"

"um...entah kenapa kurasa tidak begitu yixing-ah..."Suho mencium telinga Lay.

"y-ya ya ya...jangan melakukan hal aneh"

"hal aneh?seperti apa?ini?"Suho kembali mencium telinga Lay lama,tapi tiba-tiba ia menggigitnya pelan.

"akh...ya Suho...apa-.."

"jika kau tidak jujur...aku akan memakanmu malam ini Zhang Yixing"Suho menatap Lay tajam.

Lay menengguk ludah melihat Suho _apa dia marah..._

_Yah sebenarnya bukan terpaksa juga..mungkin...cinta pada pandangan pertama?_

_Tapi bagaimana aku mengatakannya?aish...memalukan.._

"heum?...kenapa kau diam ?"

"i-itu...aku...bukan...aishh...memalukan"Lay menggelengkan kepalanya.

Suho tersenyum kecil.

"ayolah...aku hanya ingin mendengarmu mengucapkannya,atau kau memang ingin ku makan eoh?"

Lay memebelalakan _dia gila?_

"baiklah...jangan tertawa!aku...me...mencintaimusuho"ucap Lay cepat.

Suho mengedipkan matanya.

"kau bicara terlalu cepat,aku tidak mendengarnya..."

Lay menatap kesal,"ahhh molla molla molla..aku mau tidur"Lay berjalan melewati Suho.

Tap

Tangan Suho melingkari pinggangnya.

"aku juga mencintaimu..."Suho berbisik di telinga Lay.

Mata Lay melotot,Suho memutar tubuh Lay menghadapnya.

"sangat mencintaimu...kau mendengarnya?bahkan sekarang jantungku terus berdetak cepat..."Suho menuntun tangan Lay kearah dadanya.

Lay merasakannya...dada Suho yang bedetak kencang,Lay menatap Suho sekilas kemudain menunduk.

"Yixing-ah..."Suho mengelus pipi kirinya.

Lay menatap Suho.

"bolehkah?"Suho menyentuh bibir Lay.

Mata Lay berkaca,_kenapa...kenapa dia selalu membuatnya terpesona?_

Lay melingkarkan tangannya dileher Suho.

"cium aku"

Suho tersenyum lebar.

Suho mendekatkan kepalannya dan mencium bibir yang terkesan lembut dan pelan.

"eung..."Lay semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Suho.

Tiba-tiba Lay terkejut merasakan tangan Suho yang menyentuh punggungnya.

"Suho..angh..apa yang"Lay menarik bibirnya dan menatap Suho.

"aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu...tenang saja,aku tidak akan berbuta sejauh itu"

Wajah Lay memerah,ia mengangguk pelan.

"suho.."

"heum?.."

"aku...ingin tidur bersamamu...ma-maksudku hanya tidur!eum.."Lay berkata cepat.

Suho mengelus pipi Lay.

"baiklah,malam ini aku akan menemanimu um?"

Lay tersenyum,ia memeluk Suho erat.

* * *

next chap ada story Baekyeol/Chanbaek ^^

see u next chap


End file.
